- Unidos a la distancia -
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Una historia de cómo sobrevivir en el instituto y no morir en el intento. UKxNyo!Usa, other pairings. 'T' por el florido lenguaje de nuestra amada Chiara y de otros personajes. Dibujo de Annih en DeviantArt.


**Summary: Una historia de cómo sobrevivir en el instituto y no morir en el intento. UKxNyo!Usa, other pairings. 'T' por el florido lenguaje de nuestra amada Chiara y de otros personajes.**

**Notas: La historia se sitúa en New York, y debido a que el internado es únicamente internacional, haré a Emily una canadiense.**

* * *

**XXX**

Emily abrió los ojos, se revolvió en sus blancas sábanas y miró el calendario que se encontraba en su pared: Septiembre 1 de 2013. Se levantó de su cama, mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas. Hoy viajaría a New York para asistir a International Academy, una preparatoria privada, claramente en el extranjero, que la apoyaría para estudiar en las mejores universidades mundialmente. Surcó los labios, y se duchó. Se cambió con un vestido de verano amarillo y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Se peino y se colocó un broche de estrella en el lado izquierdo de sus hebras doradas. Salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, y en el comedor se encontró con la cara de su madre y la de su hermana, las dos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Emily...—Habló su madre, con los ojos cristalinos.—¿Estás feliz con ésto?

—¿Qué si estoy feliz?—Contestó Emily, surcando los labios—¡Estoy más que feliz! Aprovechar esta oportunidad de estudio internacionalmente es muy genial, aunque separarme de ustedes me va a costar mucho... Pero las visitaré cada vez que pueda, lo prometo—Finalizó sonriendo, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Su madre se abalanzó a abrazarla, y su hermana, Meg, se unió a ellas.

Emily se sintió mal, pero a la vez feliz. Separarse de su único apoyo sería un poco duro, pero la idea de conocer a gente de otros países le entusiasmaba. Se separó del abrazo familiar, tomó las maletas que se encontraban en el sillón y se despidió con una mirada de su familia. Su madre le indicó que el taxi hacía el aeropuerto la estaba esperando afuera. Salió por la puerta frontal, y el conductor la ayudó a subir las maletas en la cajuela. Entró al automóvil, bajó el vidrio y se despidió con una sonrisa y menenando la mano de su madre y de Meg.

El taxi avanzó. Surcó los labios. Por fin el día había llegado.

**XXX**

Emiy parpadeó varias veces adormilada. Las bocinas del avión la habían despertado, transmitiéndole el mensaje de que ya habían llegado a New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme. New York, una ciudad que no tiene prejuicios, es una ciudad que siempre mira hacia adelante, que está a la vanguardia de todo lo que interesa, es el epicentro, el lugar donde hay que estar pero que al mismo tiempo sigue mostrando orgullosa las huellas del pasado que salpican sus calles, edificios y ciudadanos.

Surcó los labios, y de su equipaje de mano sacó el panfleto de_ International Academy_. Salió del avión, y pasó por la cinta, recogiendo su equipaje de color rojo, y otros bolsos más. Un empleado de ahí le ayudo a dirigirse a un taxi, y a cargar el equipaje en él. Ya adentro de él, miró el panfleto que había sacado minutos antes, y releyó la dirección.

**Campus de Nueva York - Ubicación**  
100 Marymount Avenue Tarrytown  
New York 10591-3796  
_A sólo 40 minutos de Manhattan._

El vidrio del taxi se recorrió, y la canadiense cerró el panfleto.

_—_¿A dónde se dirige, señorita?—Preguntó el conductor mientras miraba a Emily. Emily le entregó el panfleto, abriéndolo, y enseñándole la dirección del internado.

—El campus de New York... —Leyó el conductor mientras surcaba los labios—He llevado a varios jóvenes a ese lugar. Un lugar lindo, sorprendente. De seguro te gustará.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa y se recostó en el asiento del taxi, cerca de la ventana. Miraba las calles de Estados Unidos asombrada, por la cantidad de gente y los coloridos locales de ahí. Su amiga, _Marié_, le había recomendado probar las hamburguesas de Manhattan, de cualquier local o servicio. A la canadiense se le hizo agua a la boca de tan sólo pensar en ello. New York, a simple vista, parecía un lugar agradable, colorido y cálido, comparado con Vancouver. Pensándolo bien, comparar a Vancouver con New York era cómo comparar a ella y a su hermana, Meg. Un lugar frío, reservado pero a la vez agradable junto con una ciudad animada, inquieta y cálida. Surcó ligeramente los labios de tan sólo pensar en ello. Cerró suavemente los párpados, y cruzó cuidadosamente los brazos en su pecho. Era demasiada emoción, necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, el sonido del automóvil deteniéndose hizo que volviera a la vida rápidamente. Se acomodó ligeramente con las manos su cabello, y abrió la puerta del taxi. Tomó su equipaje de mano, y el conductor la ayudó a bajar de la cajuela las demás maletas. La chica las tomó y entró al _Butler Hall._

La chica asombrada vio todo. Las instalaciones del _Butler Hall_ eran magníficas. El grabado del piso era hermoso, y las paredes estaban perfectamente pintadas de un color hueso. Una señora mayor de edad, tocaba tranquilamente el piano, resonando por todo el lugar. Cuándo entró, un empleado del internado tomó su equipaje y le pidió el nombre y su apellido a la chica.

—Soy Emily Jones, de Vancouver, Canadá.—Respondió con una sonrisa Emily.

El empleado le colocó una etiqueta a la maleta, y le indicó a Emily que pasara a la recepción.

La rubia se acercó a la recepción, y la atendieron entregándole su credencial del instituto y le dijeron el número de su habitación.

—Habitación número 10. Tiene compañía, señorita Jones. Su compañera de habitación ya está aquí.—Dijo la recepcionista.—¿Le gustaría subir directamente al dormitorio o dar un tour por el campus?.

—La primera opción me parece bien—Contestó Emily.

—Sí es así, salga por la puerta por la que entró a la recepción y camine a las escaleras de su derecha—Prosiguió la joven—La habitación indica el número que le tocó. Es un gusto tenerla aquí señorita Jones.

Emily se despidió y subió a su dormitorio. Pasó la credencial estudiantil por el lector, y pensó un poco antes de entrar a la habitación. ¿Qué pasaría si su compañera la odiaba? ¿Qué pasaría si su compañera era una loca sin remedio? o peor aún... ¿Qué pasaría si su compañera ni siquiera era mujer? ¡Dios! Tantas preguntas estaban volviendo a la americana un poco frenética y nerviosa. Se mordió el lado inferior, tratando de disminuir sus nervios, y colocó la mano en picaporte. Exhaló considerablemente, y abrió la puerta.

Al momento de hacerlo, esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Dos camas, cada una colocada en el extremo de la habitación, dos mesas de noche para cada una. La habitación, era considerablemente pequeña... para ser de dos personas. Observó asombrada que su equipaje ya estaba en la cama izquierda, y otro reposaba en la derecha. Curiosa, entro al baño; normal, cómo los de su casa. Una tina, incluida con regadera, un retrete y un lavamanos. Cómo uno de los normales. Perfecto para las necesidades de unas adolescentes.

Cansada, se tiró a su cama y cerró los párpados en busca de descanso, pero una voz la interrumpió de acurrucarse en los brazos de morfeo. Joder, _What's up with Morfeo_? No ha podido tomar ni siquiera una ligera siesta durante este día.

—Este... ¿Usted es Jones_-san_?—Preguntó la chica mientras juntaba las manos en su pecho—Soy Honda Sakura, de Japón. Su compañera de habitación.

Emily se levantó de su cama al escuchar la última frase. ¡Su compañera de habitación era una monada! Tenía toda la pinta de una chica asiática. Sakura era una chulada, vestía una falda hasta los tobillos de un color rosa pastel, una blusa blanca con cuello de _peter pan_ negro fajada por la misma falda, zapatos bajos y un broche de una flor rosa en el lado derecho de su obscura cabellera. Sus ojos eran algo grandes para ser una asiática, pero no le dio importancia.

—¡Me llamo Emily F. Jones Williams! Soy de Canadá.—Contestó Emily, estrechando la mano de su nueva acompañante fuertemente—Espero que podamos ser amigas, ¿sí?—Finalizó con una sonrisa.

La japonesa atino a entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír en modo de respuesta, soltándose del agarre de manos de la canadiense.

—Sí—Siguió la asiática—Jones_-san_, ¿le gustaría dar una vuelta por el campus? Iría sola, pero no estoy acostumbrada a lugares tan grandes...

—¡_Ok_!—Respondió Emily.—No me molestaría en lo absoluto. Yo ya estaba planeando dar una vuelta por ahí. Además, no hay de qué las formalidades. Me puedes llamar Emily, ¿sí?

La asiática asintió consecutivamente. Emily se alisó su vestido con sus manos, tomó su bolso de hombro, metió la credencial y salió junto con la asiática de su habitación, hablando sobre gustos y temas tribiales.

**XXX**

Lovina suspiró pesadamente. Estúpida Felicia... ¡Se le habían olvidado sus zapatos!... ¡Todos, y cada uno de ellos!. ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan estúpida cómo su sorella? Se sentó en el sillón de la tienda y se masajeó las sienes. Esperaba salir pronto. Lo último que quería era parar en la ciudad ruidosa y activa de _Nuova York_. Sólo quería llegar al campus y tomar una siesta de cinco horas tirada en su futura cama. Nada más.

—¡Hey, _sorella_...!—Dijo Feliciana mientras se paraba enfrente de su hermana y daba vueltas en su propio eje, bailoteando para modelar sus zapatos bajos.—¿Crees que me queden bien estos?

—Felicia... eres una _stupida_—Contestó irritada Lovina—¡Sólo escoge un par de zapatos y ya! Luego iras a Manhattan a comprar los que tú quieras... claro sin mí, ¡Pero deja de ser tan_ infantile_ comprando un par de zapatos y vayámonos ya!.

—C-creo que estos están bien...—Finalizó la italiana mientras se quitaba los zapatos nuevos, y se colocaba las sandalias que ya traía puestas. Caminó hacía el mostrador, las colocó en la mesa y le dio el dinero al joven que atendía.

Una vez que los compró, Lovina y Felicia salieron de la tienda, cargando sus respectivas maletas. Sacudieron el brazo sin salir de la banqueta, y cuándo el taxi tomó su atención, Felicia se subió, y la mayor subió las maletas a la parte trasera. Y una vez las hermanas adentro, cerraron suavemente la puerta.

—Nos dirigimos a _100 Marymount Avenue Tarrytown—_Habló la italiana antes de ser preguntada.

El taxista asintió y las llevó en camino. Felicia empezó a parlotear alegremente con el conductor, quien sólo reservadamente asentía y sonreía.

Un día de estos iba a matar a su _stupida sorella_... Hoy no. Tenía demasiado sueño.

**XXX**

—_Zuster_... ¿Nisiquiera un beso de despedida?—Preguntó afligido el belga, mientras se retiraba del cinturón de seguridad del automóvil.

Su hermana, quien había mantenido la mirada fija en el volante, le encaró con la más tierna de sus sonrisas a su hermano.

—No—Negó su hermana deshaciendo su sonrisa—David, bájate ahora antes de que te lleve conmigo al departamento. Asegúrate de tomar todo tu equipaje y llevarlo hasta la habi—

El belga calló a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla, tiñó sus mejillas de un rojo oscuro.

—Te visitaré en las vacaciones de invierno, Emma—Finalizó David, sonriendo.

—Ya salte.

El belga atrapó en un cálido abrazo a su hermana, quien solamente lo apartó rápidamente con la excusa de que ahorraría tiempo. El joven rubio, se retiró del auto, cerrando delicadamente la puerta al salir. Tomó su equipaje, y se despidió de su hermana con una afable sonrisa y agitando su mano de un lado al otro.

El extrañaría Bélgica. Y mucho. Extrañaría a sus hermanas, Emma y Lina. Extrañaría sus deliciosos Waffles. Extrañaría _Bruxelles_, a sus vecinos, sus compañeros/as de clases, su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería, a Reneé, su vieja amiga francesa. ¡Cómo olvidar Durbuy! Lugar en las que sus vacaciones de invierno o verano tomaban lugar, junto con sus recuerdos de la infancia. Todo lo había dejado atrá, para brindar nuevos estudios. Todavía recordaría la cara de su hermana cuándo le comentó sobre el instituto, y la pregunta de Emma fue si era bastante caro. Su hermana era una tacaña, habría que admitirlo... o corregir, sería sus hermanas. La agradable —y ya algo vieja— Lina era tacaña también, aunque tenía su lado bueno. Tenía.

A su lado vio pasar a unas gemelas de cabellera castaña discutiendo sin parar. Tener hermanos era bueno, aveces. Sólo aveces.

Lo bueno de ese instituto es que se encontraría con su viejo amigo Francis, hermano de Reneé. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, y aunque cercano de hace tiempo, digamos que no se tenían los mejores recuerdos cuándo escuchaba el apellido Bonnefoy. Al parecer ese apellido tenía una maldición o algo así. Rumores que Reneé, avergonzada, le había contado.

Sonrió en sus adentros, soltando risitas apenas audibles al aire. Parecía un loco con todo ese equipaje pensando sobre el pasado parado justo enfrente del que sería su nuevo hogar. Apretó su agarre al equipaje, y emprendió su camino al _Butler Hall_.

**XXX**

—Pido la cama de la derecha—Espetó un rubio mientras soltaba su equipaje en la cama determinada.

—¡Pero... _Artie_!—Respondió afligido el moreno mientras soltaba su equipaje en la cama contraria—Ahora somos compañeros... ¡Deberías también pedirme mi opinión!

—Estoy algo cansado. Si quieres al rato discutimos sobre eso—Contestó el rubio ignorando el apodo, mientras cerraba los ojos, ya recostado en el cómodo colchón que descansaba en su 'pedestal'.

Ese español llamado _Antonio_ ya le _estaba_ sacando de quicio. Era demasiado... ¿enérgico?... ¿tal vez distraído?. No sabía describirlo. Lo único que alcanzaba a explicar es que le sacaba de sus casillas de una u otra manera. Soltó un suspiro, resonando por las paredes de toda la habitación. Moría de sed.

—Oye, Antonio, ¿No tienes alguna bebida?

Espero algunos segundos, y abrió su ojo derecho. Fernández se había ido.

—Supongo que debo dormir un poco—Habló el inglés, mientras volvía a cerrar sus párpados.

**XXX**

—Entonces... ¿también asistiréis a la _International Academy_?—Comentó un asiático mientras miraba las calles de New York a través del vidrio, con la mirada cansada.

—_Shí_—Contestó la castaña mientras también miraba a través del vidrio, disfrutando el bello paisaje de New York.

—Sí—Siguió la húngara mientras miraba a la nada, un poco incómoda por la situación anterior—¿De dónde eres?

—Hong Kong—Contestó fríamente Xiao mientras fijaba su mirada ahora a la chica, quien jugueteaba con su vestido—¿Y ustedes?

—Yo de Taiwán, y Érzi es de Hungría—Contestó Mei mientras fijaba su mirada en el joven, imitándolo.

Intercambiaron miradas por un momento, y sonrojaron levemente. Érzebet, en medio de los dos, no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por la situación anterior, y tratando de aflojar la tensión, habló.

—E-eso que acaba de pasar ha sido destino... ¿No creen? Encontrar a Xiao en el aeropuerto...

No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo qué una riña mental iniciaba en su cerebro. ¡Si será idiota! Era un jodido aeropuerto internacional. Sería más que obvio que algunos alumnos se encontrar allí.

**...**

* * *

**Aplausos, aplausos y mil aplausos... no por mi, si no por John Green y su novela ''Bajo la misma estrella'' que me ha inspirado a escribir esto.**

**Si, este es un FanFic UKxFem!US, PruHun, y aunque se que a muchos no les agrade, EspañaxNyo!RomanoxMale!Belgium. Me ha apetecido meterlo a el aquí, porque es un amor y aparte de que el Nyo!RomaBel es hermoso *cries***

**El internado de este FanFic se llama ''EF Academy'' una academia de gente de otros países, aparte de EUA. Si pones atención a la publicidad de FanFiction, verás algunos anuncios de esa academia aquí.**

**Si quieres guiarte más en la historia, te recomiendo a entrar a su sitio web. Googleas ''EF Academy'' y le das a International Academy - EF. Cuando estés en la página, le das hasta abajo en donde dice ''Tour Virtual 360°''. Que es de la academia de este FanFic. Claro que he tenido que agregar los dormitorios masculinos y agregaré muchísimas cosas más, porque a ese instituto le faltan algunas cosas a la vista.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Review si les gusto, y gracias por leer.**


End file.
